La ReVoLuCióN dE LoS InNeRs!
by paramore-angel
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día de estos los inners de nuestros 19 ninjas favoritos contando a Sai, a Temari, Kankuro , Gaara y al equipo Hebi, deciden apoderarse de los cuerpos de sus...hospederos? Averígualo aquí! 5 CAP LISTO! Perdón por la demora!
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Hola!! Yo, con otro fic, este estaba en mis proyectos del profile, y decidí subirlo.

Parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoSai, Gaara x OC y KakaAnko.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo…y dice así…

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en La Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas. Bah, que digo tranquilo, era un día más que agitado. Correr, comer, limpiar, atender, organizar, hablar, sacudir, discutir, jugar, molestar, enfadar, huir, dormir, pelear, tomar sake, leer, entrenar, fastidiar, vomitar, eran las actividades que los Konohianos (XD) realizaban en ese ajetreado día. Sakura, corría hacia un lado y hacia el otro en el hospital, ya que gracias a todas las actividades que realizaban los Konohianos, estaban cansados y necesitaban apoyo médico eficiente.

Sasuke, corría, no, más bien huía de sus 100000000000 de fans que, recientemente enteradas de su llegada a Konoha, no paraban de seguirlo, hasta se soñaba huyendo de ellas, las cuales lo sofocaban hasta el punto de pensar en declararse gay para que lo dejaran de perseguir.

Un momento, ¿que estoy diciendo? un Uchiha NO es gay, como pudo eso pasar por la mente de la escritora.

Cambiando de tema, Naruto se encontraba comiendo… ¿Qué estaría comiendo el ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca? Adivinen… no es tan difícil,… Ramen, ¿En donde? Otra adivinanza…en Ichiraku.

Kakashi se encontraba…leyendo cosas para mayores de edad, cada cinco minutos se reía pícara y estúpidamente y se sonrojaba, poniéndose una mano sobre su boca cubierta para, según él, "disimular un poco" su perversión. Tsunade estaba en el palacio de la Hokage, en el pasillo principal, en la oficina principal, en el escritorio principal, en la silla principal, tomando sake, y más recientemente, en el baño principal, vomit…bueno, ya se lo imaginan. Y la pobre de Shizune, la eficiente muchacha, trataba de detenerla a toda costa, ¡ Oh por Kami! Que pensarían los visitantes de la aldea si veían a la Hokage en ese deplorable estado, hablando cosas tan incoherentes como que un día vio a un conejo tomando sake, y que lo ayudó para que este no se enfermara, que "responsable" Hokage…

Lee y Gay, perdón, Gai-sensei, se encontraban entrenando, hablando tonterías de la llama de la juventud, y escuchando en el i-pod compartido por los dos "Rock this party" de Bob Sinclair y cantando con alegría la parte de " Every body dance now" (un consejo, imagínense como si eso esto estuviera pasando, casi me muero de la risa de pensarlo).

Y bueno, los demás, estaban encomendados a una misión que les había dejado Tsunade…

+Flashback+

-eh, vieja, rápido con la misión, tengo hambre y con hambre no puedo pensar-decía un Naruto muy frustrado y con las mejillas rojas del fastidio que le daba, tocando fuertemente en la puerta del baño. Si este seguía así, sería probable que la tumbara.

-Naruto, o sea que tú siempre tienes hambre, por que nunca piensas- le decía Sasuke con un tono de superioridad y una sonrisa arrogante, la cual fue percibida por nuestro ninja hiperactivo, quien lanzó un bufido al aire.

-hmp, cállate teme, no ves que cuando la vieja salga del baño nos va a dar la misión-decía un Naruto ahora seguro de sí mismo, con una mano en la barbilla en una pose de "pensador griego".

-no cogió la idea- se burlaba Ino de Naruto, el cual seguía muy concentrado en derrumbar la puerta del baño.

Cuando la puerta ya estaba por zafarse de su sitio, Tsunade salió, despeinada, vomitada, sonrojada, con un brillo en los ojos digno de los que están ebrios, y con un aliento asqueroso, seguida de Shizune, la cual, miraba con vergüenza a los shinobis y kunoichis presentes.

-hola- saludó Tsunade tipo "Teletubbies" a los presentes, los cuales se mordieron la lengua para no reirse del estado en el que se encontraba su "responsable" hokage.

-Shizune-san, ¿podrías decirme que le pasa a Tsunade-shisou?- le dijo Sakura a Shizune, la cual, le respondió en el oido:

-Es que Tsunade-sama se emborrachó de nuevo-le dijo la muchacha como si fuera lo más normal de este mundo.

-Ah, debí haberlo sabido-se dijo para sí Sakura, que estaba desesperada.

-Eh, Tsunade-sama, ¿podría por favor decirnos para qué nos llamó?- decía Tenten con la vena de su sien hinchada a causa de ver a su dirigente en tal patético estado.

-ah, si, hip, se me olvidaba, gracias por recordarme, osito panda, hip- Tenten al escuchar eso se tocó sus moñitos del cabello y la miró indignada, mientras los otros se estaban poniendo morados de aguantarse la risa.

-bueno, como recordarán, hip, en dos semanas es la fiesta más importante de Konoha, hip, la fiesta de la primavera, hip, donde se reúnen las personalidades más importantes las cinco aldeas ninja, hip-pero no pudo continuar, ya que sintió agrieras, y le tocó irse corriendo al baño a vomitar. Shizune les envió a todos una mirada de vergüenza, y siguió a su superior al baño para ayudarla en su necesidad.

-Ne, Hinata-chan, espero que Sakura-chan no sea como la vieja de borracha-le decía Naruto a Hinata, la cual se rió suavemente, sabía que su mejor amiga no se podía enterar de lo dicho anteriormente por el rubio, ya que seguramente dentro de tres días estaría 3 metros bajo tierra.

-Entonces lo que Hokage-sama nos quería decir es, suponiéndolo, que debemos organizar el festival, ¿cierto?- dedujo inmediatamente Shikamaru- que problemático.

-¡Que misión más estúpida!- dijo Neji con rabia, lo habían llamado para esa estupidez, mejor seguía entrenando.-Eh, un momento, ¿Dónde está Tenten?-todos la buscaron con la mirada, y Chouji la halló en un rincón, estaba con cara de traumada, sentada en pose fetal y se repetía una y otra vez "osito panda, osito panda". La olvidaron en un segundo y se ocuparon en discutir si les gustaba la misión o no. Luego de algunos minutos de discusión, Shizune asomó su cabeza por la puerta del baño, y apenadamente les dijo:

-Disculpen el retraso, lo que les quería decir es que ustedes fueron seleccionados para organizar la fiesta de primavera, así que se pueden ir-.

Los ninjas se fueron de donde estaban, cada uno hacia su casa.

+FIN DEL FLASHBACK+

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, o mejor dicho, en otra dimensión…

Dimensión Inner o 11 dimensión

-Bienvenidos a nuestra segunda reunión anual para escuchar mis ideas para conquistar el mundo-gritó la inner de Sakura, a la cual llamaremos inner-Sakura (que ingenioso).

-si, si, hola, y cual será el plan esta vez?-gruñó inner-Shino con fastidio.

-bueno, miren, el plan de esta vez será…-pero no la dejaron terminar

-mira, si va a ser tan tonto como el de la otra vez, mejor ni sigas-dijo inner-Hinata.

-no, en este sí puse todo mi cerebro. Bueno, a ver, se trata de que como ustedes ya sabrán, en dos semanas es la fiesta de primavera, entonces, en ese día, nuestros hospederos van a estar más vulnerables a nuestro ataque(gracias al alcohol), podremos tomarlos por un día.

-¿!Qué?! ¿Solo un día?-preguntó escandalizado inner-Sasuke, no quería quedarse en la tercera dimensión solo un día.

-Aún no termino, gracias inner-Sasuke por interrumpirme-dijo inner-Sakura con ironía-bueno, si los logramos retener por 24 horas, y 5 minutos, podremos tener sus cuerpos para siempre, Bwajajajajaja-dijo y se rió maquiavélicamente inner-Sakura.

-¡Si!-apoyaron los demás eufóricos, por fin cumplirían su sueño más importante.

Después de esta traumática escena (para mí lo fue), en Konoha se estaban haciendo los preparativos para la celebración.

-Entonces frentuda, ¿Cuándo vamos a comprar los vestidos para la fiesta?-preguntó entusiasmada la materialista Ino

-No lo sé cerda, no tengo tiempo para eso. Mi tiempo libre lo uso para preparar esta cosa.

-pero, cuando acabemos ya tendrás tiempo libre, y podrás comprarlos-teorizó Tenten

-Y-yo creo q-que pri-primero te-tenemos que comen-comenzar a organi-nizar las o-obligaciones de cada u-uno-dijo tímidamente Hinata

-esta bien-dijo Ino resignada.

De pronto, de la nada salió Tsunade con una lista en sus manos.

-Tsunade-shisou, ¿Ya se recuperó de su borrachera?-dijo con nada de disimulo Sakura.

-ejem, sí Sakura, ya lo hice, gracias por recordarme mis defectos-sarcasmo-bueno, olvidando el pequeño incidente de esta mañana, les tengo la lista con las obligaciones de cada uno.

LISTA DE OBLIGACIONES

SAKURA-SASUKE -NARUTO-HINATA: DECORAR

INO-SAI-SHIKAMARU-CHOUJI: COMPRAR LAS COSAS

TENTEN-NEJI-LEE: PREPARAR LOS APERITIVOS

KIBA-SHINO: LIMPIAR

-Les quedaron claras sus obligaciones?-pregunto Tsunade con insinuación

-Sí Hokage-sama-respondieron monótonamente los ninjas.

-Que bien, bueno los dejo por que me tengo que ir a dormir, digo, a firmar papeles y cosas de Hokage, si, a eso, chaolín-dijo nerviosamente Tsunade, y después desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Que extraña que es Tsunade-shisou-dijo Sakura inocentemente.

_CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

Hola!!

Como les pareció?? Les gustó?? Respóndame con un hermoso review!!

Y recuerden la fórmula matemática:

Reviews Autora feliz

Autora feliz Inspiración

Inspiración Buen Fic

Buen Fic Felicidad de los lectores

Felicidad de los lectores A su felicidad.

Entonces, pueden conseguir su felicidad absoluta solo con un simple review

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bexitos!! :X :X :X


	2. capítulo 2

Hola

Hola!!

Yo otra vez!!

Gracias por los reviews a las personas que me enviaron!!

**Usagi Hyuga-chan**

**Koko7180-chan**

Ustedes me animaron a seguirlo, así que este cap está dedicado a ustedes.

Tengo que hacer algunos avisos, así que nos vemos más abajo.

* * *

_-Les quedaron claras sus obligaciones?-pregunto Tsunade con insinuación_

_-Sí Hokage-sama-respondieron monótonamente los ninjas._

_-Que bien, bueno los dejo por que me tengo que ir a dormir, digo, a firmar papeles y cosas de Hokage, si, a eso, chaolín-dijo nerviosamente Tsunade, y después desapareció en una nube de humo._

_-Que extraña que es Tsunade-shisou-dijo Sakura inocentemente._

-yo creo que aún no se ha recuperado del todo de la borrachera de esta mañana-dijo Tenten con simpleza.

Mientras tanto con los niños, digo, hombres…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!1

-Qué te pasa, dobe?-le cuestionó Sasuke a Naruto con enfado

-Es que yo no sé decorar!!- le respondió Naruto con tono infantil

-Y??-preguntó simplista Sai

-Que no viste la lista de obligaciones?-le preguntó Naruto desconcertado

-no, estaba muy ocupado admirando tu belleza-le dijo así nomás el chico de la sonrisa falsa.

Todos inmediatamente de alejaron de él.

-Oh, creo que este libro no funciona.-dijo despreocupado Sai- Aquí dice que para ganarte a tus amigos debes alabarlos, mmm, quien sabe, tal vez Naruto-kun no aprecia ese tipo de halagos, bueno, creo que me voy a la biblioteca a buscar otro libro-y se desapareció con un PUFF.

Entre tanto los chicos, huyendo de Sai, habían llegado a un lugar desconocido para ellos: La Aldea Escondida entre los Lácteos.

-Hola, bienvenidos, En qué les puedo servir??-saludó un queso gigante.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! AYUDAAAAAAA!! UN QUESO GIGANTE ME QUIERE COMER!! – Kiba salió espantado de ese lugar.

-Omg, un delicioso queso omg gigante, omg, yo te quiero comer omg adorado omg queso omg gigante- dijo Chouji emocionado, ¡Por fin iba a cumplir su más grande sueño!!

-Ehm, no creen que sería mejor volver a la aldea??- preguntó Neji a todos, los cuales le dieron la razón con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

Llegaron a la aldea y se encontraron con nada mas ni nada menos que…

-Hola Kakashi-sensei!!-saludó alegre Naruto.

-Hola Naruto- le devolvió el saludo aburrido

-Kakashi sensei, nos vienes a ayudar??-preguntó ilusionada Sakura

-ehm, lo iba a hacer, pero como veo que están tan desorganizados, voy a dirigir yo mismo la elaboración del festival-y dicho esto, se sentó en una silla de playa (Dios sabe donde la sacó) a tomar té (Nadie sabe de donde salió) en la playa (es un misterio en cual) y a leer su famoso y pervertidillo libro (ese si no es un misterio, siempre lo tiene).-Naruto, podrías traerme un poco de hielo?

-Claro Kakashi-sensei-después de pensarlo un minuto-Oiga Kakashi-sensei!! No me use como camarero!!-gritó Naruto enfadado.

-En vez de discutir, pongamos a trabajar a nuestra llama de la juventud!!-gritó enérgico Lee, pero se tuvo que callar por un "pequeño" golpe producto de que un puño de su compañera le cayera "accidentalmente" en la cabeza.

Y se pusieron a trabajar.

Después de dos semanas de peleas, risas, estupideces, entrenamientos, vómitos, y trabajo duro, nuestros ninjas y su sensei favoritos terminaron el trabajo.

Faltaba un día para el baile, y debían comprar los vestidos para el mismo. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que hacían planes, puesto que sus seres interiores ya tenían todo hecho para el siguiente día, solo faltaba esperar y esperar y esperar…

* * *

Hola!!

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que quedó más cortito de lo que pensaba, pero es que estoy cansada del cerebro, y quería actualizar rápido.

Debo admitir que este capítulo me quedó un poco, mmm, cuál sería la palabra??, ya sé, FUMADO, pero me reí mucho haciéndolo.

**Anuncios IMPORTANTES:**

1.El día que colgué el primer capítulo (o sea el 15 de junio) cumplí 14 primaveras!!, así que si me dejan un review, podría ser el regalo ideal.

2.Hoy por ser día especial (o sea mi primer día con 14 añitos) les voy a dejar una primicia del siguiente capítulo.

"_**Na Naruto k-kun?- dijo suavemente la ojiperla**_

_**-Sí Hinata-chan??-balbuceó el ninja**_

_**-me me ense-señarías a be-besar??-dijo tímidamente la chica Hyuga."**_

Por favor!! Déjenme un review!!

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo

Hola de nuevo!!

Gracias a sus reviews, las personas que enviaron:

**Gabe Logan-kun**

**Goalbest-san**

**Straawberryxlook-chan**

**Koko7180-chan**

**Usagi Hyuga-chan**

**Akai Karura-chan**

Y este cap va para ustedes.

Al final, tengo que dar algunos anuncios, y está la lista que Goalbest-san me pidió de los inners.

Pero primero, disfruten este cap un poco más largo que el anterior

* * *

_Faltaba un día para el baile, y debían comprar los vestidos para el mismo. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que hacían planes, puesto que sus seres interiores ya tenían todo hecho para el siguiente día, solo faltaba esperar y esperar y esperar…_

-Mwajajajaja-se reía malvadamente inner-Sakura- Me trajiste lo que te pedí, inner-Ino??

-Sí carnal, amor y paz-le respondió inner-Ino un poco fumada

Le entregó una caja de pastillas. Esas pastillas eran unas cápsulas que hacían que los inners se pudieran tomar más fácil el cuerpo de los que lo contenían.

-Por fin!! Fase 1 del plan!!-gritó inner-Sakura entusiasmada.

Mientras tanto, con las chicas en su reunión en un café…

-Y frentuda, ¿Cuál es tu plan para conquistar a Sasuke-kun?-preguntó Ino entusiasmada.

-No voy a conquistar a Sasuke-kun-dijo muy bajito Sakura, sonrojada.

-No, en serio, por que yo tengo muchos planes para que lo logres-dijo muy segura de sí misma la rubia.

-Ah, ¿Qué no oíste que no lo quiere conquistar?-dijo Tenten guiñándole un ojo a Ino.

-Ehm, ch chicas -señaló Hinata a los chicos que acababan de entrar a una tienda de ropa.

-mmm, sigámoslos-Ordenó Ino yendo hacia ellos.

Mientras con los niños…

-Que NO Naruto!!-gritaba enojado Kiba

-Por qué no??-cuestionó triste el chico ramen.

-Por que se vería horrible que llevaras a una fiesta ese vestido… o lo que se supone que sea esa cosa-Sasuke señaló asqueado un kimono naranja.

-Esta bien-dijo resignado el rubio.-A quién vas a llevar al baile, teme??-Naruto cambió radicalmente el tema, haciendo que la dona que comía Sasuke en ese momento se atorara en su garganta.

-Q que dijiste d dobe??-preguntó nervioso y atorado por la dona Sasuke.

-Que a quien vas a llevar al baile??-Naruto le gritó al oído a Sasuke, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera.

-No sé-dijo enfadado el Uchiha-y no me vuelvas a gritar en el oído-activó el sharingan.

-S si n no te vuelvo a gr gritar en el o oido, temecito-balbuceó el rubio.

-Hmp-expresó orgulloso el pelinegro desactivando el sharingan.

Las chicas espiaban a los chicos desde la puerta del almacén, y por arte de magia podían escuchar la conversación que tenían.

-Oh!! Miren este hermoso vestido verde que combina con la llama de la juventud!!-decía un Lee muy emocionado señalando hacia el vestido más antiestético de la tienda.

-NOO, no voy a dejar que mi compañero de equipo lleve semejante cosa!!-decía Tenten con cara de asesina en serie.

-Ya, tranquila, seguro Neji se encarga-dijo una confiada Temari.

-Eh, Tema-chan!!-saludaron todas a la rubia gritona y mandona, o mejor conocida como "la flor del desierto".

-Hola-saludó alegremente-Que hacen??-

-E espiamos a a los ch chicos-habló Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-Ah, y ya le dijiste a Naruto lo que sientes??-gritó Temari, sin darse cuenta que los chicos estaban en la tienda, y la habían escuchado.

-Ehm, Temari-chan-susurró Sakura a la rubia.

-Lo siento, no pude controlar mi voz-cara de arrepentimiento-pero ya le dijiste??-gritó de nuevo. Gotita tipo animé de parte de todas.

-No, no lo ha hecho, pero lo hará en unos minutos-Ino le guiñó un ojo a Hinata.

-Hola Temari mujer problemática-saludó Shikamaru con una mano.

-Hola flojo-saludó Temari sonrojada.

-Ehm, quería saber si…quieres ir al baile conmigo??-le cuestionó Shikamaru nervioso, a lo que ella respondió con un…

-Me encantaría ir al baile contigo, holgazán. Pero primero, debo comprar el vestido.

-Ah, mujeres, que problemáticas. Bueno, te recojo mañana en donde siempre.

-OK-respondió entusiasta.

-Donde siempre??-preguntaron pícaramente Ino y Tenten, codeándose debajo de la mesa.

Y entraron alegremente a la tienda.

Saludaron a los muchachos, y se dirigieron a buscar la ropa.

-Ehm, Sakura??

-Hola, Sasuke-kun-respondió alegremente Sakura.

-Puedo pedirte algo??-estaba más nervioso que nunca.

-Sí-respondió Sakura.

-Quisieras, mmm, hace calor aquí??-pregunto rojo de la vergüenza.

-mmm, creo que no-respondió Sakura inocentemente.

-Ah, OK, mmm, quieres ir al baile conmigo??-Sasuke se sentía ahogado y frustrado. Y que pasaría si le decía que no?? Haría el ridículo de su vida.

-Ehm, Sí, Sasuke-kun-respondió alegre la muchacha-Oye, Sasuke-kun?? Hey!!-estaba paralizado.

-Sasuke-kun!! Naruto le está pidiendo a Gaara si quiere ir con él al baile!!-

-Qué??-Sasuke salió de su estado de shock. Miró hacia el lugar que señalaba Sakura. Sí, efectivamente eran Naruto y Gaara, y Naruto estaba, mmm, sonrojado??.

Mientras con Naruto y Gaara papacito delicioso-kun, digo, y Gaara…

-Hola Gaara-saludó sonrojado Naruto

-Hola Naruto-Saludó normalmente el pelirrojo más sexy del mundo.

-Ehm, puedo preguntarte algo??-cuestionó un poco sudoroso ( un poco?? Ese chico iba a hacer un mar!!)

-Ya lo hiciste-respondió Gaara mientras miraba que vestido iba a ponerse.

-Bueno, otra pregunta?-preguntó el rubio

-La acabaste de hacer-dijo como si nada.

-AH, puedo hacer dos preguntas?-preguntó frustrado.

-Ya vas una-respondió el chico sexy.

-Ehm, tu tienes cita para el baile??-preguntó un poco apenado.

-Sí-respondió, entendiendo erradamente lo que le quería comunicar Naruto- Lo siento, pero no puedo ir contigo. Voy con una muchacha de la Aldea de la Niebla.

-No, esa no era mi pregunta-y se fue enojado.

**Naruto's POV**

Si Gaara tiene una cita, yo también puedo. A ver, busquemos a una chica que esté sola.

Busqué con la mirada a las chicas de mi aldea. La única que parecía estar sola era: Hinata.

Me apresuré a ir con ella.

-Hola, Hinata-chan-la saludé radiante.

-Ho-Hola Na-Naruto-k-kun-vi como se ponía adorablemente sonrojada. Ahora que lo pensaba, era muy bonita.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta??-pregunté. Mis manos estaban sudando.

-Di-dime??-Preguntó apenada. Que tierna que se veía!!

-Tienes cita para el baile?-indagué un poco rojo.

-N-no, Naruto-k-kun.-creo que mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-Quisierasirconmigo?- pregunté enredando mi lengua sin querer.

-C-Claro q-que q-quiero ir c-contigo-dijo contenta.

-Na- Naruto k-kun?- dijo suavemente Hinata

-Sí Hinata-chan??-balbuceé

-me me ense-señarías a be-besar??-dijo tímidamente la chica.

Creo que no estaba listo para un beso, pero aún así accedí. Fue un beso suave, lento y delicado. Ella puso sus labios sobre los míos, haciendo un poco de presión. Yo rocé los suyos con cautela, y ella abrió un poco su boca para que mi lengua entrara. Degusté esa dulce cavidad. Sabía a vainilla. Luego, nos separamos por falta de aire. Ella se fue sonrojada, y yo tenía una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

**FIN Naruto's POV**

Después de más o menos 6 horas de comprar vestidos, todos llegaron cansados a sus casas. Y los inners, estaban celebrando que por fin a su líder se le ocurriera algo interesante e inteligente.

* * *

Hola!! Hoy no estuvo tan cómico, pero lo compensé con que saliera Gaara, y con un poco de NaruHina.

**ANUNCIOS:**

**1.Mañana me voy a Toronto, Canadá, a celebrar mis 14 añitos de miserable vida, entonces, si viven o van allí, si ven a una muchacha alta, de pelo negro largo, ojos como azulitos y piel blanca, acompañado de un muchacho igual a ella 5 centímetros más alto y con cabello cortado como un emo, gritando como locos cosas en japonés, saltando de un lado para el otro y riéndose extremadamente fuerte, esa soy yo acompañada de mi amado hermanito, Cristian.**

**2.Por consiguiente al anterior anuncio, voy a actualizar desde Canadá!!**

**3.Tengo la lista de inners y su personalidad aquí:**

**Personaje: inner**

**Sasuke: Alegre**

**Sakura: Sexy**

**Naruto: Kyuubi**

**Ino: Hippie**

**Shikamaru :Hiperactivo**

**Chouji :Anoréxico**

**Kiba :Bajo de autoestima**

**Hinata :Atrevida**

**Shino :Traumado con los bichos**

**Lee: Emo**

**Tenten: Sensual**

**Neji: Alegre y gritón**

**Kankuro: Tímido**

**Gaara: Pervertido**

**Temari :Sensible**

**Sai: Normal (el es raro)**

**Espero que me dejen un review ( lo hice más largo: 8 hojas de Word) y, ps, no sé, con sugerencias.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LOS AMOOOOOOO!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

**Hola!! MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!!**

**Los saludo desde Toronto, Canadá!! Es un bonito lugar, con muchos edificios altos, tan altos que me mareo de verlos!! Fui al lago Ontario y me mareé de ver tanta agua (me mareo fácilmente).**

**Bueno, dejemos atrás mi bonito viaje, y vamos al fic.**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review!!**

**Usagi Hyuga-chan**

**OnlyaZ-chan**

**Koko7180-chan**

**Sadere-chan**

**JiTeX-chan**

**Gabe Logan-kun**

**Akai Karura-chan**

**Voy a tomar la opción que me dio Gabe Logan-kun, y va a haber una pequeña (más bien tres pequeñas) sorpresas.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!! Ah, y que no se me olvide, los personajes tienen mas o menos 18 años.**

* * *

**La llegada del desastre**

_Después de más o menos 6 horas de comprar vestidos, todos llegaron cansados a sus casas. Y los inners, estaban celebrando que por fin a su líder se le ocurriera algo interesante e inteligente._

Mientras tanto…

-RIIIING RIIING-sonaba fatídico el teléfono celular de Sasuke. Lo sacó de su bolsillo, abrió la tapa que en su parte central tenía el símbolo Uchiha y contestó.

-Moshi Moshi (1)-tenía una voz cansada y taciturna.

-Hola, Sasuke-saludó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Suigetsu-

-Sí, soy yo, ehm, puedo pedirte un favor?-preguntó nervioso

-habla-le respondió con fastidio.

-ehm, verás, cuando mataste a Itachi, nos dejaste a nuestra suerte, y a decir verdad, no tenemos donde quedarnos, ehm, ¿podrías dejarnos quedar en tu mansión unos días?, es solo hasta que consigamos un departamento más grande-habló neurótico el chico de anormales dientes de tiburón.

-Hmp, no creo que haya algún problema-dijo Sasuke fríamente-los voy a dejar quedarse solo una semana, ¿entendido?

-Kyaaaa!! Voy a vivir con Sasuke-kun!!-Sasuke tuvo que despegar el oído del teléfono para no quedarse sordo con el alarido de Karin. Ya iban dos veces ese día en la que personas ruidosas lo iban a dejar sin escuchar sonido alguno.- Cállate fea, ¿Que no ves que con tu voz horrorosa vas a hacer que no nos deje quedar con él? –regañó Suigetsu a Karin, la cual lo miró mal, y le sacó la lengua.

-Eh, disculpe Sasuke-sama-habló la grave y respetuosa voz de Juugo-es que pasando tanto tiempo, aún no se llevan bien.

-Lo comprendo, Juugo- habló hastiado Sasuke- y, ¿Cuándo llegan?

-Ehm, estamos frente a la puerta de tu casa-le afirmó Suigetsu.

Sasuke pensó que tal vez ellos sabían que él los iba a dejar quedar en su casa ¡Que confiados que eran sus ex subordinados! Cansado y hambriento, se dirigió hacia la grande puerta de madera que daba entrada a su hogar. Cuando la abrió, tres grandes sonrisas lo esperaban.

-Sasuke, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-le dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa de alegría.

-Solo llevamos sin vernos una semana, Suigetsu-le espetó hastiado el chico de los monosílabos (que por alguna razón casi no los ha usado en este fic).

-Sí, pero para mi fue como una eternidad-le dijo un poco nervioso.

-Sasuke-kun!!-el aludido se puso de un color violeta al sentir como unos brazos se colgaban de su cuello. Era la segunda vez en ese día que algo rojo lo trataba de ahogar (la dona del anterior capítulo era de fresa). ¡Que tenía contra él ese estúpido día!

-Hmp, aléjate Karin-le previno Sasuke apartándola de él lo más lejos posible.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, fue la emoción de ver tu hermoso e inspirador rostro y tu cuerpo de dios heleno de nuev…-pero tuvo que callarse gracias a la matadora mirada que le enviaba el Uchiha.

-Hmp, solo entren y ya-expresó furibundo el chico.

Los ex integrantes del fraccionado equipo "_Hebi"_ ingresaron a la vivienda. Era grande, un poco oscura, fría y con muebles elegantes cubiertos de una fina capa de polvo que les daba un aspecto más dejado. Sasuke los guió a través de un oscuro hall donde se podían entrever tres puertas de madera antigua. Abrió las tres puertas, dejando ver tres habitaciones distintas en muchos sentidos, pero parecían de igual tamaño.

-La de la derecha es de Suigetsu, la de la mitad de Juugo, y la que queda de Karin-dijo sin ningún interés.-ordénenlas como se les de la gana.

Cada uno entró a su habitación. Las habitaciones estaban un poco sucias. Las camas eran grandes, y estaban acomodadas a un lado de la ventana. Tenían un pequeño mueble cubierto por un manto de seda blanca, y un armario de roble.

Sasuke molesto de tantas interrupciones, se dirigió a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Mientras Sasuke descansaba, unas 6 muchachas se medían los vestidos, Y se supone que deberían ser 5, pero Tsunade les había encargado a una muchacha de la Aldea de la Niebla, que resultó ser la cita de Gaara.

-Auch, no me entra el vestido-se quejaba una rubia conocida como Ino.

-Jajaja, Ino-cerda,¿Será que no te entra por que te vuelves más cerda cada vez?-se burló Sakura de la situación.

-No te rías, frentuda, por que estoy segura de que el vestido no te va a entrar por esa frentezota-se defendía la muchacha que se volvía más gorda con solo respirar.

-Por lo menos soy delgada-se protegía la pelirosa.

-por lo menos soy bonita-

-por lo menos soy intelige…-pero fue interrumpida por…

-¡YA CALLENSE LAS DOS ME TIENEN HARTA!-gritó frenética Hinata, en un estado nunca jamás visto por el mundo real.

-Y, ¿Cómo te llamas?-curioseó Temari audaz a la chica que se encontraba con ellas.

-Mi nombre es Shintou Houzuki-respondió feliz la muchacha. Tenía el cabello color plata, los ojos azules aguamarina, la piel un poco pálida, y una gran y amable sonrisa.

-Así que tú eres la cita de Gaarita-chan-afirmó Temari. La muchacha rió suavemente ante la manera en la que había pronunciado el nombre de su cita.

Mientras, en la 11 dimensión…

-Inners!! ¿Están listos para la guerra?-gritó y cuestionó al mismo tiempo la rara inner-Sakura.

-¡Sí!-gritos de júbilo se oyeron por toda la dimensión.

-Preparen armas-ordenó la líder tipo guerra.

Los inners alistaron unas 5 pastillas de las que la fumada inner-Ino había creado en su mano.

-Bien, dentro de 22 horas, atacaremos!!-

* * *

**Hola!! Cómo les ha parecido??, les gustó?? Espero ****que sí. Debo admitir que no es que me quedara muy largo, pero es que estoy un poco afanada por mi hermanito, así que nos leemos mañana (creo).**

**Por favor, déjenme un review!!**

**Espero que se hayan dado cuenta que las sugerencias que ustedes me hacen, van apareciendo en el fic, y por eso incluí al equipo Hebi.**

**Personaje: Inner**

**Suigetsu: Amargado y regañón**

**Karin: lesbiana (o.O)**

**Juugo: bipolar (el ya lo es, pero se va a mostrar su personalidad sádica)**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEE**

**DEJEN UN REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**UNA SEMANA COMPLETA SIN ACTUALIZAR!!. **

**Emilia sentir muchísimo la demora, por eso Emilia tratar de hacer el capítulo más largo para que los lectores la perdonen y le dejen un review. Emilia amar a los lectores de su fic, por eso Emilia al final del capítulo les va a hacer una pregunta para el siguiente capítulo. Emilia esperar ser perdonada. Emilia creer que los lectores pensar "Deberíamos lincharla o ponerla en la hoguera"…pero es que la inspiración de Emilia la ha abandonado y se ha quedado en Canadá. (siento mucho la anterior escena, fue traumática)**

**Gracias por sus reviews!! Me alegran mucho el día. Quiero decirles que estoy muy ****contenta de que me dejen sus sugerencias, por que ayudan mucho en mejorar este fic cada vez más raro. Agradecimientos a:**

**Koko7180-chan**

**OnlyaZ-chan**

**Gabe Logan-kun**

**Goalbest-san**

**Steldark-san**

**Usagi Hyuga-chan**

**JiTeX-chan**

**Sadere-chan**

**Ustedes**** me hacen m****uy feliz!!**

**Y ahora, sin más rodeos ni palabras o escenas tontas, el Capítulo!!**

**Ah, que no se me olvide, pongo la lista de inners, por que hoy aparecen:**

**Personaje: inner**

**Sasuke: Alegre**

**Sakura: Sexy**

**Naruto: Kyuubi**

**Ino: Hippie**

**Shikamaru: Hiperactivo**

**Chouji: Anoréxico**

**Kiba: Bajo de autoestima**

**Hinata: Atrevida**

**Shino: Traumado con los bichos**

**Lee: Emo**

**Tenten: Sensual**

**Neji: Alegre y gritón**

**Kankuro: Tímido**

**Gaara: Pervertido**

**Temari: Sensible**

**Sai: Normal (el es raro)**

**Suigetsu: Regañón**

**Karin: lesbiana (o.O)**

**Juugo: bipolar (el ya lo es, pero se va a mostrar su personalidad sádica)**

**PARTY!!**

_-Bien, dentro de 22 horas, atacaremos!!-_

¡Oh! ¡Que gran alegría! ¡Por fin llegaba el baile más ansiado y esperado de Konoha! Todos los Konohianos estaban muy contentos de que se celebraran ese tipo de festividades, ya que ayudaba al comercio y a conseguir esposa a los desafortunados feos de la aldea.

Pero primero, el equipo "Hebi" debía avisar su llegada a la aldea, y para ello, se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage.

Llegaron, y entraron, y subieron las escaleras, y llegaron a la puerta de la oficina. Golpearon suavemente el portón, luego de minutos, golpearon no tan suavemente el portón, y luego de taaaaaaaanto tiempo esperando, volvieron a tocar el portón, casi tumbándolo.

Shizune salió un poco enfadada, y los miró con vergüenza.

-Eh, Hola Sasuke, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-miró a Sasuke, y luego, miró a los demás que se hallaban allí.

-Eh, Hola Shizune, ¿está Tsunade?-preguntó con su típico estado de frialdad.

-N-No, e-ella n-no s-se encuentra-respondió nerviosilla la muchacha.

-Sé que sí se encuentra-afirmó disgustado el chico de cabello negro.

-y si lo sabes, ¿Para qué preguntas?-cuestionó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Olvídelo, solo páseme a la Hokage, ¿Sí?-dijo el Uchiha molesto.

-No, pero…-muy tarde, Sasuke la había hecho a un lado, y había entrado. Al ingresar, vio a Tsunade en un estado no muy sano. Estaba acostada sobre su escritorio, despeinada y alborotada, y sonrojada. Olió la oficina suavemente, y pudo deducir que la Hokage había estado tomando sake. Muuuuucho sake, diría yo. Miró a Hebi, los cuáles estaban mordiéndose la lengua para no burlarse. Y ellos habían pensado que la dirigente de la Hoja debía ser alguien responsable y abstemia, pero no sabían los secretos que esa fascinante aldea guardaba.

-Eh, hip, ¿Quién es este-hip-papacito que me has-hip-traído, Shizune?-preguntó la Hokage, mirando a Sasuke sensualmente.

-Oh, Hokage-sama, es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Recuerda?-preguntó un poco nerviosa la muchacha.

-Así que quieres-hip-que me acueste con-hip-Sasuke, ¿cierto?-Sasuke se sonrojó ante ese comentario, y pudo escuchar una risita controlada proveniente de Suigetsu.

-No, no Tsunade-sama, como pudo decir eso, ellos vienen a…-pero fue interrumpida por el Uchiha.

-Vengo a presentar a las personas que me ayudaron a encontrar y asesinar a Itachi-dijo un poco incómodo con la situación que se estaba presentando.

-Ah, hola, soy Tsunade-hip-la Hokage de la aldea de…-silencio, se dirige a Shizune y le pregunta en el oído-Eh, Shizune, ¿Cómo es que se-hip- llama esta aldea?

-Konoha, Tsunade-sama-le respondió un poco avergonzada.

-Ah, si eso, de la aldea de Konoha-y dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo a Suigetsu, el cuál se sonrojó hasta más no poder.

-Si, si, ellos son Karin-la señaló-, Juugo-lo señaló-y Suigetsu-lo señaló-

-Oh, Suigetsu, ¡Qué bonito nombre!-y dicho esto, se acercó a Suigetsu, pero este no reaccionaba, ya que estaba ocupado en el pecho de la mujer.

-Eh, Tsunade-sama, ¿Puede usted darnos el permiso para quedarnos en esta aldea por una semana?-preguntó nervioso Juugo.

-Oh, claro que sí, yo a este bombón-señaló a Suigetsu-lo dejo quedar toda la vida si quisiera.

-Gra-gracias Tsu-Tsunade-sa-sama-respondió Suigetsu nervioso. Pero no había reparado en que un par de ojos escondidos bajo unos anteojos lo observaban con ira.

Karin´s POV

¡Oh, como se atreve esa vieja pechugona a coquetearle a él!

_Inner-karin: Pero pensándolo bien, la vieja está muy buena, si yo fuera Suigetsu, yo estaría haciendo maravillas con ella._ (N/A: recuerden que la inner de Karin es lesbiana)

Oh, Cállate maldita inner, deberías apoyarme!! Uich, como odio a mi inner!!

Karin´s POV

Y luego de esa traumatizante escena, el equipo "Hebi" se fue, con Suigetsu sonrojado, Juugo nervioso, Karin enojada y Sasuke incómodo.

Se pasó esa mañana, y llegaron las 7:p.m., hora de la fiesta.

Tsunade se encontraba en la fiesta, con un megáfono en la mano, y cantando a voz alegre cada pareja que entraba.

-Oh! Miren quienes han llegado!! Son Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha!-decía alegre Tsunade con un timbre al final de su voz, que denotaba que aún no se había recuperado del todo de la rasca que había tenido. Y luego, miró a Sakura alegremente, examinando cada detalle de su vestido.

Sakura traía puesto un bonito vestido blanco con boleritos fucsia, un collar fucsia y el cabello recogido en media coleta, con las puntas hechas ricitos. Sasuke traía un vestido de gala negro, con detalles en color rojo, y con el símbolo Uchiha en una esquina del vestido.

-Hola Tsunade-shisou!-saludó alegre e inocentemente la pelirosa.-Que lindo vestido que trae!!-la halagó. Tsunade estaba con un vestido de color miel, con los bordes verdes.

-Gracias Sakura-le agradeció.

Se fueron a sentar a la mesa asignada por la Godaime.

Mientras tanto en la 11 dimensión.

-Este es el plan!!-gritaba eufórica inner-Sakura.-Bueno, primero, voy a engañar a Sakura para que tome la pastilla, y luego de que la tome, voy a hacer que les de a todos una pastilla. Cuando el alcohol haya hecho un poco de efecto, y ya se hayan tomado las pastillas, podremos salir a disfrutar!!

-¡¡Síi!!

-un momento, y cómo nos aseguramos de que se van a tomar las pastillas?-preguntó dudoso inner-Lee

-Buena pregunta, amigo depresivo, yo me las ingeniaré-respondió segura de sí misma la inner de pelo rosa.

Volviendo a la fiesta…

Ya se encontraba la mayoría de personas en la fiesta, cada uno sentado en la mesa asignada cuidadosamente por Tsunade (¡¡cuál cuidadosamente!!, Tsunade sacó papelitos de una bolsa, y así armó las mesas)

En la mesa número 1, se encontraban los trece ninjas de la hoja (contando a Sai), los tres de la arena, las citas que los acompañaban a cada uno, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, el equipo Hebi, y Akamaru, que se encontraba debajo de la mesa.

En las demás mesas, se encontraban los otros asistentes a la fiesta. Y en la tarima, había unos técnicos, y otras personas las cuales su relevancia es mínima.

Tsunade se dirigió pesadamente hacia la tarima, y…

-Hola a todos!! Bienvenidos al festival número XXXV (para los que no entiendan mucho de números romanos, es 35) de la primavera!! Y como primer acto ceremonial, cantaremos el himno a la primavera.

Y después de más o menos 1 hora de cantar el laaaaaaaaaargo himno de la primavera, pasaron al segundo acto ceremonial-

-y el segundo acto ceremonial es: El juramento a la primavera (suena absurdo el solo decirlo)

Y después de 30 minutos de hacer el largo juramento, dieron paso al tercer acto ceremonial…

-Y el tercer acto ceremonial es: Presentar a los asistentes al festival-bostezo de parte de Tsunade-

Y así, pasó otra hora presentando a los asistentes, bah, ya me cansé de decirlo, ustedes entienden a que asistentes me refiero. Y así, fueron al cuarto paso…

-Y el cuarto acto ceremonial es: realizar la fiesta!!-la voz de Tsunade se alzó demasiado en la última palabra, tanto que los que estaban cerca de los parlantes, tuvieron daño permanente de sus oídos.

Pero antes de celebrar, debían bailar el vals con sus parejas:

Sasuke sacó a Sakura.

Naruto, que vestía un traje negro con detalles naranjas, sacó a bailar a Hinata, la cuál vestía un hermoso vestido plateado con detalles en negro, y un bordado del símbolo Hyuga a modo de escudo.

Neji, que tenía un traje negro con detalles en blanco y el escudo de su clan en una esquina del vestido, sacó a bailar a TenTen, la cual lucía un vestido rojo con detalles en negro y el cabello suelto, para sorpresa de todos.

Shikamaru, tenía un traje negro con detalles verdes, y Temari, que lucía un traje azul claro con detalles rojos, bailaron el vals con pereza.

Sai, que usaba un vestido de gala negro, sacó a bailar el vals a Ino, que traía un vestido strapless color morado.

Gaara, que tenía un traje de gala negro con detalles vinotinto y el símbolo de su aldea en un lado, invitó a Shintou, que tenía un vestido vinotinto, a bailar el vals.

Suigetsu, que usó un traje de gala negro, sacó a rastras a Karin, que usaba un vestido verde con negro, a bailar el vals.

Y los de las demás aldeas también salieron a bailar.

Ya después del vals (si, lo sé, parece más fiesta de 15, pero bueno), se fueron a sentar a sus mesas correspondientes, y se dio inicio la fiesta.

_**-¡¡Sakura!!**_

-¿Qué quieres, inner?

_**-¡¡Onegai!! Tómate esta cápsula.**_

-¿Para qué las pastillas?

_**-Son, mmm,…., etto, pastillas para disfrutar más de la fiesta, sí, son eso.**_

-¿En serio?-

_**-Hai, Hai, muuuy en serio**_

-Ah, OK, gracias inner.

Lo que no sabía la dulce e inocente Sakura es que su inner tramaba un plan muuuuuuuy perverso, Mwajajajajaja. Se las tomó, y segundos después, cayó dormida. Pronto, la inner tomó su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en Sakura.

Sakura rápidamente puso las cápsulas en las bebidas de sus amigos, desvaneciéndose estas entre el licor.

Cuando todos habían tomado por lo menos un sorbo de lo que estaban tomando(N/A: imaginen que lo que toman es algo así como whisky), los inners comenzaron a emerger.

-Oh!! mírenme!! Luzco tan sexy en este mundo!!-decía emocionado Sasuke

-Ay no, no Shikamaru, no me pases eso, que no ves que estoy haciendo dieta??-Chouji señalaba ofendido al queso del capítulo número dos.

-hey, Sakura, TenTen, Por que no hacemos algo, mmm, divertido??-decía pícaramente Hinata.

-Sé a lo que te refieres-le respondió con el mismo tono Tenten, a lo que Sakura asintió.

Y así, de repente, subieron a la tarima a hacer, s-striptease?!

Todos estaban muy concentrados, y más dos hombres. Sí, se trata de Jiraiya y Gaara. Observaban con una mirada pervertida, y no se perdían ningún detalle. Bah, pervertidos. En eso llega Shintou, quien miraba la escena asustada.

-Eh, Shintou-chan,¿Qué te parece si prácticamos lo que ellas están haciendo en un cuarto?-preguntó pervertidamente Gaara, a lo que Shintou se sonrojó escandalosamente.

-Eh, Kazekage-sama, n-no c-creo q-que debamos ha-hacer eso-replicó nerviosa la muchacha peliplata.

-Oh, no me llames kazekage-sama, dime Gaara, ok??-preguntó con una cara de pervertido increíblemente notoria.

-o-ok-

-Ah, y si van a hacer eso, puedo grabarlo todo?? Es para el siguiente tomo del Icha Icha Paradise-intervino Jiraiya muuuuuuuuy pervertidamente.

-Amor y paz, carnal-le decía una fumada Ino a un depresivo Lee, el cuál la miró con angustia y le dijo:

-La flor de la juventud no me quiere, mejor me voy a cortar en un cuatro a solas (N/A:sorry si algún emo está leyendo esto, por favor, amigo emo, tómalo como un tributo a los emos, aunque ni siquiera lo soy, pero bueno).

Mientras tanto, en una habitación del salón, un peliplata y una pelinegra iban a comenzar a hacer, mmm, cosas de adultos...

El comprador número uno de Icha Icha Paradise por fin iba a poner en práctica aquellos consejitos. Pero cuando ya estaban por la mitad de lo que estaban haciendo, alguien les abre la puerta, se sienta en un rincón, y comienza a llorar y a quejarse de su vida.

-Oh, la flor de la juventud, Gai-sensei, oh-decía Lee mientras sacaba una cuchilla. Pero escucho una respiración a lo lejos, y se volteó, prendió la luz, y los vió. Anko, que estaba completamente desnuda, se encontraba sobre Kakashi, el cual tenía los calzoncillos puestos.

-Eh, Yo, Lee-le saludó como si nada hubiera pasado el hombre de la máscara.

-Hola Kakashi-sensei, por favor, sigan haciendo lo que están haciendo, no se preocupen por mí no haré ningún ruido-

-E-Esta Bién-dijo Anko

Mientras, en la tarima...

-Oh, mira, hip, Shizune, hip, lo guapo que está,hip, Sui-kun,hip, jijiji-

Pero no recibió respuesta, ya que Shizune estaba muuuuy ocupada coqueteándole a Iruka.

-Ay, que lindo, Iruka, jijiji, hip-

Entre tanto, con Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto, Ino y Sai...

-Bailemos Sasuke!!-rogaba Neji a Sasuke, éste se paró, se situó al lado de Neji, y comenzó a bailar la macarena mientras miraba a las chicas hacer striptease.

-Oh, si, Sakura, que linda te ves!!-gritaba emocionado Sasuke

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun

Pero con lo que no contaban los inners era que el tiempo se les acababa...

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!! Espero que les haya gustado, tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacer, mmm...**

**1. ¿ Quieren lemmon SasuSaku para el next cap?**

**2.¿Quieren cambiar la personalidad del inner de algún personaje?**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que me dejen un review!! Please!! **

**Ah, y antes que se me olvide, hagamos un minuto de silencio por Itachi-kun y por Jiraiya-ero-sennin-sama. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Atención!! XxX SPOILER XxX( SI AÚN NO HAS LEÍDO EL MANGA, TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO LEAS LO SIGUIENTE...)**

**Y roguemos por que Sasuke no logré destruir la aldea!!**

**Y, mmm, ahora que sé, ya no se llama Hebi, sino Halcón, mmmm**

**XxX FIN DEL SPOILER XxX**

**Bueno, los dejo, trataré de actualizar muuuy rápido,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**PDTA: DEJEN REVIEWS, APOYEN LA CAUSA**


End file.
